brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Attacks
are special attacks the player can learn or purchase from a Motor Forge in the single player campaign. In multiplayer, avatars start with all of these abilities. Motor Forge Abilities *Fire Chord - Press '''Attack' twice, then Guitar. Rip off a quick lick to ignite a flame jet under the closest enemy. Most infantry hit by a Fire Chord will burn for a short time afterwards, taking damage. Vehicles will not burn and only take damage from the initial attack. **Campaign: This attack is available from the first Motor Forge visit and costs 60 Fire Tributes to purchase. *Power Slide - ''Press '''Guitar' while running.'' Drop to your knees and peel off a quick solo, clearing enemies from your path. A Power Slide will knock smaller enemies out of the avatar's way, much like an Earthshaker will, but they will stop moving if they hit a large enemy or obstacle. **Campaign: This attack is available from the first Motor Forge visit and costs 15 Fire Tributes to purchase. *Grabber - While targeting an enemy, pull the '''Left Stick' down and press Guitar. Launches an enemy toward you. This will punt smaller enemies to the avatar but larger ones will not be affected. **Campaign: This attack will be unlocked upon completion of "Kill Master's Mercy" and costs 30 Fire Tributes to purchase. *Rock Kick - ''Press '''Attack' three times, then Guitar. Channel a chunk of Metal into your foot to kick enemies in the face. This is an alternate finisher to the basic attack combo that can break through an enemy's block. **Campaign: This attack will be unlocked upon completion of "Tour Of Destruction" and costs 15 Fire Tributes to purchase. *Shock Bomb - ''Press '''Guitar' when a target enemy has been knocked into the air.'' Turn your enemies into living bombs, exploding when they hit the ground. An enemy hit with a Shock Bomb will fall straight down, emitting a burst of lightning when they hit the ground. **Campaign: This attack will be unlocked upon completion of "Kill Master's Mercy" and costs 30 Fire Tributes to purchase. *Roman Candle - Press '''Attack', then Guitar twice.'' Stomp the ground and jam your guitar to cause a fountain of sparks to lift opponents off the ground. A Roman Candle will temporarily suspend smaller enemies in the air, but larger enemies will not be affected. **Campaign: This attack will be unlocked upon completion of "Tour Of Destruction" and costs 60 Fire Tributes to purchase. Other Abilities In the campaign, Eddie starts with these attacks after he acquires his axe and guitar. *Attack - Press '''Attack' up to four times.'' Strike enemies with four basic attacks. *Power Attack - Press and hold '''Attack.' Cleave enemies apart with a powerful strike. Power attacks can break through the block of an enemy. *Dashing Attack - ''Press '''Attack' while running.'' Attack while running to knock enemies away. This will knock away small enemies it connects with. *Left/Right Attack - Hold the left stick to '''the avatar's' left or right side and press Attack at the same time.'' A quick strike that attacks an enemy at your side. This is a fast, short-range attack. *Left Finisher - Press Attack three times, then hold the left stick to '''the avatar's' left and press Attack at the same time.'' This is an alternate finisher to the basic attack combo that attacks an enemy to the left. *Right Finisher - Press '''Attack' three times, then hold the left stick to the avatar's right and press Attack at the same time.'' This is an alternate finisher to the basic attack combo that attacks an enemy to the right. *Reverse Finisher - Press '''Attack' three times, then hold the left stick to the avatar's back and press Attack at the same time.'' This is an alternate finisher to the basic attack combo that attacks an enemy behind the avatar. *Shocker - Press '''Guitar' up to five times in succession.'' Summon quick bolts of lightning to strike your enemies. Some enemies will be temporarily stunned when hit by a Shocker. Most large infantry and vehicles will only take damage from Shocker attacks and will not be stunned. **Campaign: The High Voltage guitar strings increase the range of Shocker and the damage enemies suffer from it. *Pyro - Press and hold '''Guitar.' Focus your Metal into a burst of pyrotechnics that can send enemies flying into the air. A Pyro will stagger most large infantry, while smaller enemies will be sent flying upward. **Campaign: The Pyromaniac guitar strings increase the damage an enemy takes from this move, as well as how high the Pyro sends small targets. *Earthshaker - ''Press '''Attack' and Guitar together.'' A massive powerchord that blasts enemies away and shakes the surrounding environment. Earthshakers cause a damage/knockback AOE centered on the avatar. Small enemies will be knocked away while larger ones will recoil. **Campaign: The Super Shakers guitar strings increase both the damage and radius of an Earthshaker attack. *Flash Pot - Press '''Attack', then Guitar. Create a quick flash pot underneath your opponent to pop them off the ground. Flash Pots will knock smaller enemies into the air, but large enemies will not be affected. *Grand Slam - ''Press '''Attack', Guitar, then Attack. '' Pop your enemies up and then smack them into the bleachers of infinite pain! A Grand Slam is a simple combo that knocks small enemies away from the player with the last hit. Category:Upgrades Category:Gameplay Category:Combos Category:Special Attacks